


Солнце в руках

by Trixx_leBella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Он уже давно перестал надеяться, что в его покрытом зимой сознании когда-то наступит весна. А потом в помутневшую жизнь ворвался апрель — и устроился там так уютно, будто это всегда и было его местом. Так думал он. Апрель же считал, что судьбой.
Kudos: 1





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048607) by [Trixx_leBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella). 



– Минуточку внимания, - эффектно постучал по старому столу выросшей прямо из указательного пальца указкой высокий мужчина в экстравагантной одежде. 

– Осторожно, развалится, - предупредила облачённая в чёрный облегающий костюм блондинка, сидящая на единственном в помещении стуле.

– Я бы попросил тишины, Инфинифити.

– Док, мы же всё обсудили. Вот, в вашем распоряжении целая стена с планом нашего... Хрононалёта. Кто вообще придумывал название?!

– Вы его ещё не знаете.

– Поверю на слово. 

– Необходимо добавить ещё одну ветвь. Из финального будущего, - он снял с толстого перманентного маркера колпачок и поставил кончик стержня в центр жирной точки, оканчивающей толстую линию, протянутую от угла до угла, - в... Когда вы встретились с мисс Камски в её боевом модусе?

– Конец ноября две тысячи тринадцатого.

Нарисованная дуга продлилась не больше фута. Колпачок вернулся на место, чтобы через секунду слететь снова. Очередная линия, на этот раз перпендикулярная основной, вела к точке "Новая Гвинея".


	2. Предисловие

"– Когда доставят?

– Ночью. Разморозим и начнём работу завтра утром.

– Девчонка?..

– Поможет ему адаптироваться и настроит на нового куратора в конце. Есть у меня одна перспективная... Выглядит точной её копией, вот удивительно!

– Не боишься, что предаст?

– Ты про кого? Та принесла присягу. А эта — натуральная кукла. За семьдесят с гаком лет технологии поменялись, да и база у неё не в пример лучше. Я слышал, из неё и так собирались сделать подобное... С детства, прикинь?

– Сильно. Не прибьёт меня во сне?

Смех.

– Эй, Камикадзе.

– Слушаю.

– Твой новый куратор. Полное подчинение.

– Приняла.

– Ладно, спасибо, в долгу не останусь. Я на боковую?

– Валяй. Подожди, куда капсулу-то везти?

– Да поставь в коридоре, где закрытый отсек, ничего ей не случится.

– Понял, принял, до завтра.

– До завтра. Идём, кукла. Камикадзе, это же надо придумать..."

Ноты в голове складываются в мелодию. Группа, кажется, называется "Vintazh", песня... Весьма иронично.

Сознание замутнено донельзя. Проплывающие мимо образы будто покрыты плотным туманом. Кто она? Что она? Она придавлена, что-то торчит из живота — неглубоко, окклемается. Хорошо, что прямо перед взрывом у неё по графику подошли испытания. Её волокут — куда? Что с ней? Краем глаза — отражение в зеркале, металлический отблеск в районе шеи. Повернуться, разглядеть? Нельзя. Будет только больнее. Тело не подчиняется ей. Надо идти дальше.

Лицо. Узкое, хищное. Имя — американское, кстати. Но для неё он куратор и только. Стоп, он же пошёл на повышение, и её передали? Плевать.

Куратор открывает рот, но оттуда льётся не речь, а вой. Тональность, громкость — всё выверено донельзя чётко. Не сбежать. 

Больше всего звук похож на ор сирен системы оповещения в России, знакомый по лекции Фила о фрагментах ядерной силы в бывшем Союзе. Кто такой Фил?.. Как можно не знать, кто такой Фил?! И как можно было думать, что сила у России? Реактор Старка обгонит все эти нюклеар-павэр-планты на первом же шаге! Да что ты такое несёшь, мозг, как это — Старк делает лишь бомбы?..

Звук всё нарастает и нарастает, проникая в сознание, подкорку и меняя, искажая все установки оттуда...

Эйприл мотает головой и возвращается в реальность.

Она сидит на шатком скрипучем деревянном стуле, как по линеечке выпрямив спину и поставив ноги под углом ровно в девяносто градусов. Она никогда так не сидела. Ноги ломит, но не сильно, значит, она недавно вставала и двигалась... Хорошо бы это ещё помнить.

Эйприл осторожно, но быстро поворачивает голову, осматриваясь вокруг.

На лежаке у стены спит бесформенная туша. На то, чтобы распознать в ней человека под одеялом, у девушки уходит секунд пять. Врага — две. Рефлекторно схватить со стола тяжёлые тупые советские ножницы с закругленными концами — одна.

Эйприл чётко осознаёт, что она должна сделать.

Ещё на столе дымится паром кружка со свежим крепким кофе. Похоже, она его и сварила. Стоит будильник — зазвенит через три минуты десять секунд. 

Эйприл слишком хорошо помнит, что в звонок будильника вплетён сигнал, высвобождающий из глубин её души злую Осень по имени Камикадзе и загоняющий саму девушку внутрь. Эйприл слишком хорошо помнит пытки, которым её подвергли для появления Осени.  
Осень нужна им. Осень нужна врагам. А Эйприл — нет.

Единственный шанс загнать то, что позволит врагам победить, глубоко внутрь и не выпускать ни при каких обстоятельствах девушка сейчас держит в руке. Всего один удар, с размаха под рёбра, между них или по горлу спящего, и бежать.

Эйприл уже почти поднимается, но цепляется взглядом за поблескивающий округлый край, заметный из дверного проёма.

В голове взметается невыносимая буря. Девушка и сама не замечает, как оказывается стоящей напротив криокапсулы. Лицо за стеклом до боли знакомо. Внутренности жжёт воспоминаниями: музей, хроника, рассказ бывшей мисс Картер... Переговоры кураторов. Железная рука.

Размытый образ обретает ясность.

Перед ней стоит замороженный Призрак. С лицом Баки Барнса. Её первой симпатии. Да плевать на симпатию — человека, больше полувека считавшегося погибшим!

Две минуты до будильника. Больше шанса может и не представиться.

Оставить здесь? Нет, такой безысходности она в жизни не ощущала, и сейчас не чувствует. Базу ведь придётся взорвать.

Минута.

Варианты тикают в голове со скоростью, многократно превышающей её пульс.

Капсулу не вытащить, она не справится, не успеет.

Можно вспомнить уроки Фила и тупо сломать дверцу. Но криогеника — это гораздо сложнее. Не пойдет.

Можно по-быстрому запустить расконсервацию и вытащить его сразу после... После. Вот только кто проснётся там? Не тот ли, чьей парой логично является Осень? Не убьёт ли он её сразу? И не убьёт ли она его, защищаясь?

Тридцать секунд. Двадцать девять, двадцать восемь, двадцать семь...

Дельных идей нет. Совершенно. Информации слишком мало. Значит, надо действовать по-другому. 

Момент истины. Вечность или миг. Вечность с, возможно, навсегда умершей легендой... Или этот миг и свобода.

Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать...

Она бросает последний взгляд на тело в глубине капсулы и принимает решение.

Барнса она тут не оставит — и это надо сделать её новой целью.

Три...

Девушка так же быстро оказывается на стуле.

Две...

Прикрывает глаза и еле слышно, почти не шевеля губами, бормочет знакомые строки.

Одна...

Здравствуй, сто девятнадцатая...

В звон будильника вплетается нарастающий вой. Не дёргаться, принять спокойно, как часть себя. Тока нет, никто не бьёт. Всё это лишь подсознание. Пропитаться единством.

"Хорошая попытка, При", - звучит в голове чужой голос.

Алиса.

***

– Ваш кофе, господин Поляков. Сегодня великий день, не правда ли?

Куратор принимает из её рук чашку, благодарит, тут же одёргивает себя — не хватало ещё с роботами беседовать! — и отворачивается. Он не видит, как самый уголок губ девушки, так и оставшийся неподвижным после второго микроинсульта, неожиданно изгибается в улыбке.

Рано.

А пока можно послушать, как куратор заучивает скинутый на коммуникатор код. Там должна быть закономерность.

***

– Камикадзе, запусти Зимнего.

– С радостью, - отвечает она типовой фразой. В уголке губ дрожит так и не замеченный никем след улыбки.


	3. 2. Дыши

Прохлада лабораторий начинает становиться привычной, и Эйприл это жутко не нравится. Она всегда любила тепло и никогда не упускала возможности погреться на солнышке. Но она сделала свой выбор. А рождённая в холоде Камикадзе, рулящая телом, других температур и не знает.

– Новое задание. 

– Слушаю.

– Подсознательно перебить у Зимнего мой приказ. Время ограничено жизненными функциями.

– Принято. Приступать?

Она лежит на тяжёлой, ещё советской двойной кушетке. Рядом с ней — недвижимая ледяная глыба, также известная как киборгизированный Солдат. Достучаться до неё проще простого, надо лишь знать код. Но цели у Эйприл гораздо больше, чем простое выполнение вражеских команд. И гораздо сложнее. Их обучали психопрограммированию, но отнюдь не такому сложному.

Что ж, рано или поздно всё случается впервые.

– Да. Время пошло, - раздаётся громкий голос куратора.

Время пошло.

Эйприл под привычный вой уходит в себя и оказывается в тюремной камере со стеклянными стенами. Так, по идее, и должно быть... Но не по её мнению.

Девушка окидывает стекло взглядом и внезапно бьёт кулаком в одну из стен. Удар, ещё удар. Стекло покрывается трещинами и наконец лопается.

Девушка перескакивает крошево осколков и устремляется к выходу. Осколки громко хрупают под чьими-то ногами. Конечно, камера не может существовать без надзирателя. Не оборачиваться. Нельзя. Она знает, кто идёт сзади... её это может убить. Но иначе в подсознании нельзя.

Дорожка осколков продлевается сама собой, и Эйприл вынуждена бежать по самому краю. Но вскоре это становится неважно: она наконец замечает невдалеке тот самый силуэт.

Хруп-хруп. Почему-то Эйприл бежит беззвучно, а фигура следом своими шагами будто отбивает двухтактный ритм. Кажется, когда-то Эйприл была танцовщицей. Смутно вспоминается преподаватель из Мэриленда... и пропадает, оставляя девушке лишь обрывок одной из его фраз: "На две доли — только марш и ничего больше".

А вот нифига. Попробуем?..

Она устремляется вперёд. 

Хруп-хруп... По-стек-лу, не-дет...

На миг сбивая её, совсем рядом блестит металл руки. На освещённом участке горит ярко-красная звезда. И Эйприл полностью уверена, что это не Зимний Солдат. Тяжёлый взгляд того был знаком, а этот она чувствовала впервые. Чувствовала, но не видела...

...скими шага-ми...

Их руки крепко сжимаются, замком переплетая пальцы — не разъединить. Он бежит рядом, стараясь подстраиваться под её темп. Она ненавязчиво поддерживает его левую руку запястьем, легко корректируя движения, когда его чуть заносит. Протез непривычен ему — это заметно.

...по-стек-лу...

Эйприл не выдерживает и оборачивается буквально на секунду. 

...сле-дует...

Её волосы, будто в воде, взметаются синхронной платиновой волной. А в её глазах — она уверена — плещется паника. Осень сильна.

...за на-ми...

Он оборачивается тоже, ещё быстрее, и мгновенно прибавляет шагу. Его серо-голубые глаза тоже отражают ужас, но он старается не подавать виду, только крепче сжимает ладонь девушки, стремясь выразить ей свою поддержку. Длинные же пряди его волос будто и вовсе не замечают, что их хозяин бежит — лежат ровной волной.

...бо-си-ком слепа-я злая Осень...

Лицо преследовательницы — застывшая безликая маска. На месте глаз зияют тёмные дыры. Ноги изранены осколками, но она, не обращая на это внимания, идёт по ним дальше, оставляя за собой овальные кровавые следы. Эйприл знает, что в этом они похожи — ни одна из них не отступит, пока не добьётся своего.

И Эйприл прибавляет шаг. Вперёд, только вперёд. Через любые стены, я их пробью, я перелезу и взберусь... Нет, откуда это? Нельзя. Чуть отвлеклась — и они уже чуть не впаялись в стеклянную стену, создающую вокруг них туннель. Где-то так делаются аквариумы. Идеальное место для романтического свидания...

Снаружи лишь стылая мёртвая вода.

В подобном туннеле с плавающими над посетителями яркими тропическими рыбками Осень недавно похитила девочку. И убила её старшую сестру. Ей было не больше десяти, и она точно не была ни в чём виновата. Просто мешалась на пути.

...за-стек-лом жизни нету вовсе...

Она крепче сжимает руку спутника и впервые за весь путь встречается с ним взглядом. Он пережил гораздо больше её, и его это ещё не сломило. Они прорвутся, главное, не сбавлять темпа.

...по-по-лам надежды и печали...

Они уже близко.

...на-ру-ках снег уже растаял...

Рука в её ладони стремительно теплеет. Эйприл чувствует, как с мужчины рядом с каждой секундой облетают частицы времени, днями и годами невесомого пепла опускаясь на пол. Унося с собой металл и длинные волосы, недоверчивый прищур и складку между бровей. Сейчас девушка держит за руку именно того человека, в которого когда-то влюбилась. А значит, они близко.

...вы-бей двери само-обладания...

Она примеряется и со всей силы ударяет плечом в огромные стеклянные (кто бы мог подумать...) ворота перед ними. Они сдаются с первого раза. За ними только свет, яркий и... невыносимый.

...задержи дыхание!.. 

– Зимний, не дыши! - в унисон песне громко звучит над ними голос куратора.

У неё меньше минуты. Но в них можно уместить гораздо больше, чем предусмотрено протоколом.

Как два крыла, да?..

Пора действовать, Эйп.

Она молниеносно приземляется перед обмякшим мужским телом и не медля впивается в его губы поцелуем. Хорошо, что программа искусственного дыхания позволяет такое... иначе меньше чем через минуту её тело уже сжигали бы в печи для мусора или препарировали на лабораторном столе. Предпочтительнее первый вариант. Нет, она должна завершить свою самовыданную миссию, и никак иначе.

...давай, со мною дыши, озоном дыши, ветром оставь вопросы без от-...

Мужчина еле заметно дёргается. 

...вета, в одной из сотен сторон света ты просто воздух, тебя нету, дыши...

Кажется, мужчину током прошибает судорога, и он делает первый самостоятельный вдох. Но этого мало. Если она хочет вывести его из-под власти Солдата, необходимо большее. Некая встряска...

Эйприл, не разрывая поцелуя, прижимается своим лбом к его.

Они в комнате. Приглушённый свет... и единственный на её памяти момент, когда из его сознания пропал триггер. И пусть контекст не самый удачный. Они подумают об этом позже.

Гладкость кожи и шершавые шрамы на стыке с таким же гладким, но холодным металлом.

...по-но-чам, не думая о смерти...

Чуть щекотящиеся волосы на склонившейся голове и жар чужого тела. _Его_ тела.

...по-но-чам, гладят против шерсти...

Сплетающиеся дыхания и биение сердец... в такт.

...я-с то-бой, твой преданный свидетель, ты-ме-ня так и не заметил...

Распоряжения командиров отходят на дальний план, сейчас в комнате лишь они одни — он и она, и они будто одно целое, два крыла, солнце и луна, серп и молот... тьфу... 

Они просто вдвоём. И в его глазах что-то мелькает. Активатор — гормоны ли, сцена ли, — работает, чёрт побери, работает, и это офигенно!

...в рас-пи-сань-ях верил только датам, в вер-нос-ти — только адвокатам...

Трясущиеся пальцы, вкладывающие меж плотно сомкнутых губ живительный наркотик.

...си-лу лёгких рас-считал заранее...

Безошибочный выстрел, салют двумя пальцами ото лба. Удивление. Осознание.

...задержал дыхание!.. - разносятся по их маленькому, но очень близкому миру отголоски приказа.

Эйприл собирает вокруг себя последние крошки воздуха и целует Солдата — уже именно целует, яростно, напористо, ловя короткие обрывки эмоций оставленной далеко позади, за захлопнувшимися дверьми их комнаты, Осени и совершенно не жалея о своём выборе, таком же далёком, как и реальный мир сейчас.

– Давай, со мною дыши, озоном дыши, ветром оставь вопросы без ответа, в одной из сотен сторон света ты — просто воздух, тебя нету, дыши!..

Мотив расширяется, развивается, распространяется по всему миру, становясь их единственной аксиомой. Совместной силой и жизнью.

...я разрешаю, дыши!.. - дрожа, выводит она последнюю строчку... и выплывает наверх, в лабораторию с приглушённым светом. Наблюдатели шелестят записями, а потом, убедившись, что шоу закончилось, организованно покидают комнату.

Не замечая, что на широкой двойной кушетке вместо бездушной Камикадзе лежит Эйприл Камски.

Она чувствует тепло тела рядом с собой. Ему ещё тяжелее, чем ей сейчас — она никогда не позволяла кошмару завладеть собой полностью... а он жил в своём кошмаре с сорок четвёртого.

– Жив? - скучающе интересуется куратор. Вместо напарника кивает девушка. - Отлично. Камикадзе, позаботься о нём.

Куратор тоже выходит, оставляя их наедине. Эйприл даёт себе минуту на отдых и приподнимается на локте, надеясь, что сбивы в плавности движений спишут на отходняк. Сейчас, как, впрочем, и всегда, главное — не облажаться.

Девушка смежает веки, легко прикасается пальцами свободной руки к чужому виску и еле слышно напевает:

– Ды-ыши-и...

Собственный висок пронзает игла боли, и девушка на несколько секунд теряет сознание.

***

Эйприл открывает глаза. Мужчина, лежащий рядом с ней, тоже. Его серо-голубой взгляд впервые за долгое время полон эмоций.

Девушка прикладывает палец к губам, делая незаметный со стороны жест в сторону камер, и поворачивается так, чтобы закрыть наконец проснувшегося своей спиной.

– Эйприл, - шепчет она, протягивая ему руку.

– Баки, - еле слышно отзывается он, касаясь её пальцев. 

Эйприл возвращает улыбку. У неё получилось. А значит, получится всё и дальше.

Надо будет потом попробовать поменять кодовое слово. Например, на фразу. Какое-нибудь "солнышко в руках". Достаточно бредово, наверно...


End file.
